Talk:Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part I - Release Dates Danny, Alec and Becca talk.jpg Catwoman furious.jpg Danny in Morphin the Power.jpg Becca helps Danny.jpg Danny, Becca and Alec traveled to Evan's World.jpg Danny in Morphin the Power.jpg Alec comforts Becca after Blaze's death.jpg Rebecca in Morphin the Power.jpg Catboy and Catgirl murdering Luke.jpg Alec out on date with Heather.jpg Danny, Rebecca and Alec in Turbo of Catland JHE6 pic.jpg Miley Cyrus about to kiss Ben Linkin JHE6 pic.jpg Brooke, Jessica, Ben, Brook and Cory.jpg 7-Year-old Catwoman.jpg Danny, Becca and Alec chase scene.jpg Naudia and Catboy romance.jpg Danny, Alec as Catboy and Rebecca as Catgirl.jpg Jaquille, Naudia and Cory worried.jpg Danny weak.jpg Catwoman unleashes power.jpg Rebecca in Evan's World JHE6 pic.jpg Danny, Rebecca and Alec party in JHE6.jpg Naudia and Alec romance JHE6.jpg Danny, Rebecca and Alec hiding from monsters.jpg Danny in Turbo of Catland.jpg Rebecca in Turbo of Catland.jpg Villains meeting.jpg Rebecca raising hand in Evan's World.jpg Danny, Becca and Alec vs. Luke.jpg Catwoman raping Janet Kingston.jpg Alec arguing with Danny in front of Rebecca.jpg Anniversary Party Warning.jpg Heather and Naudia arguing.jpg Luke and Catgirl romance.jpg Danny and Rebecca at the grave of David Johnson.jpg Catwoman furious.jpg Alec shirtless rescuing Heather drowning.jpg Becca with Blaze and family.jpg Danny and Alec teammate.jpg Danny, Becca and Alec talking with Spirit Man.jpg Danny and Alec in Evan's World.jpg Catgirl, Luke and Catboy.jpg Becca captures the Crystal Power.jpg Badniks attacks Jane Hoop Elementary.jpg Catwoman raping Janet Kingston.jpg Danny, Becca and Alec traveled to Time.jpg Alec,_Blaze,_Martha,_Becca_and_Danny.png Quotes ;Argument between Danny Gorden and Alec Gutzwiller Danny Gorden: There's no time for protection! Alec Gutzwiller: No, there is time for protection! You care about you're parents too much. You're such a baby! *Danny Gorden and Alec fighting each other* Rebecca Henry: (trying to break up the fight) Hey Stop! Stop! Danny Gorden: Ok fine! Than go! Alec Gutzwiller: Fine. (breaks the wall with his hand). Rebecca, are you coming or staying with him? Rebecca Henry: (cannot decided) Alec Gutzwiller: Come on, Rebecca. Choose. Rebecca Henry: (looks at Danny and tries to choice him, but cannot say it) Alec Gutzwiller: I see. You want to be with him. I heard you two the other day. You don't care about me and Naudia no more. Rebecca Henry: What? What are... we do! Alec Gutzwiller: (leaves angry) Rebecca Henry (tears beginning to fall from her eyes): Alec. Alec where you going? Come back! ALEC! (than stops) Alec Gutzwiller: (disappers offscreen) Danny Gorden: (watches Rebecca trying to stop Alec until he disappears) ;Alec Gutzwiller Rescues Danny Gorden Danny Gorden: Rebecca? Alec Gutzwiller: Dude! Are you alright? Danny Gorden: Yeah... You? Alec Gutzwiller: Well yeah! I see that you have been beaten up by Catgirl, Catboy and Luke. So I saved you. Danny Gorden: Thanks, Alec. ;Rebecca Henry Furious At Alec Gutzwiller Alec Gutzwiller: Yo! Rebecca Henry: You... (shoves Alec) Asshole! (hitting Alec with her hands) Danny Gorden: Hey! Hey! Hey! Rebecca, Stop! Rebecca Henry: I should kill you! You've been gone for 2 weeks! Danny Gorden: We have to bury him. Without using our superpowers. Catgirl: You stupid, wizard! You almost killed me! Part I Before bringing on revenge, Dr. Catwoman goes around state of Cincinnati by killing people while building up herself an army setting to take over and destroy Jane Hoop Elementary once and for all. After Catgirl and her brother Catboy murdered and kill Luke Watson, a college graduate and translated him to his evil souls, they have gave him a mission to destroy Jane Hoop Elementary. Danny, Rebecca and Alec, worried about Catwoman doing something not very good, discovers and learns about the disappearance of Luke Watson, and they than found him assisting with Catgirl and Catboy, leaving them suspicious. Meanwhile, when the trio met him for the first time, he explains to them that he was murdered and Catwoman brought him to his devil souls and eventually attacks them where he is too strong to be defeated. The superheroes battle against the supervillains in the sky, until the battle flight came to a stop as Danny feels weak after having a vision of his family going to die as their powerful forcefield megaboard gets destroyed. Meanwhile, Danny and Goldenman begins to learn more about the murder of Janet Kingston, Catwoman murder her years ago, where they, alongside with Rebecca and Alec head back in time into Catwoman's and her friends and boyfriend, Catman's teenager years, where they're be learning about their secrets. There, they discover that Catwoman, in her 7-year-old self, is being very disrespectful to her parents as she stabs them leaving her out of control. This proves that she's a very mean person where she's nice on the inside and not on the outside. Danny, Goldenman, Rebecca and Alec than went to Catwoman's age of 20, there's as Janet and Catwoman arguing to became a villain to rule over the world, but said that she's not prepared for it, knowing that it's wrong to do things. Catwoman than stabs Janet in the stomach and buried her underground and quickly gets her mind off of the murder knowing that she didn't murder her, which is keeping a secret for years, which lead them to make Catwoman to control her behavior. Meanwhile, while celebrating Alec's 17th birthday and planning on marrying Danny's cousin Naudia, the villains attack the anniversary party and kidnapping Blaze, Martha and their son. During the attack, Catboy shows flirting with Naudia. But before she can get kidnapped, is rescued by Alec, who stabs him in the stomach. Dying, Goldenman wishes on the Magic Ball to heal him quickly while the villains left kidnapping Blaze, Martha and their son, until the Magic Ball mysteriously disappears in thin air. Alec rescues Heather from the building fire and begin kissing each other leaving Naudia heartbroken and broke up with him for good. But when Alec rescues Heather, he eventually fell in love with her. At the elder Kingstons' home, the villains attack where Hunter and Alice manage to capture, but the house gets burned to flames and than shatters, just before they've gotten kidnapped, where they all stared at the house together. Meanwhile, Danny, Rebecca and Alec headed to Catwoman's Base and discovers Blaze, Martha and their son absent, leaving them to go on a search for them. Catwoman discovers evil sprites can create evil nemesis to destroy good nemesis, known for the Final Rush. So Catwoman unleashes them terrifying the world. Danny than realize that they must stop Catwoman from taking control of anything as of the Final Rush falling. The only thing to stop the Final Rush from falling is to head to three places, Evan's World, Morphin the Power and Turbo of Catland to get all three powerful objects - The First, The Magic Ball and Morphin the Power. During that time, Catwoman, Shego and Monkeyman follows them to stop them. It than must be placed to the Fountain Square to activate an ultimate power. With them gone, Catwoman begins to raise up an army of evil to take over the world, leaving Naudia, Alice, Cory, Jaquille and Hunter and the allies to defend it. In Evan's World, Danny, Rebecca and Alec search for the First. They were attacked by the sea monsters under Evan's poison ocean. Their second mission is in Morphin the Power, where they were attacked by a giant Eagle, where it is out of control. Dacia is unable to defeat it. After searching for the Crystal Power, they take a flight on the Giant Eagle to Turbo of Catland to find their third and final object. Danny Rebecca and Alec were now attacked by Giant Statue Monsters. They eventually defeated them and finally brought all three objects. While returning with the final object, Danny is force to give it to Catwoman, or else she'll kill Rebecca and Alec, and ends with them getting kidnapped by her, Shego and Monkeyman. They than escape while Rebecca and Alec disguse themselves as Catgirl and Catboy. During the scene, Danny accidentally drops the Crystal Power as it shatters into three pieces and disappears, leaving them to go on another mission to find three pieces around the country. Blaze was stabbed to death by a knife after Shego throws trying to kill one of them. Blaze sadly dies on Danny's arms as everyone mourn on him. It's all up to Danny, Rebecca and Alec to go to three more places to get all three pieces back together. Catwoman grants her superpowers from the Magic Ball as she prepares to become invisible. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part II - Release Dates